


Fanart manip for Captain Crow & the Runaway Bride by vivilove

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, Pirate Jon Snow, Privateer!Jon, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Pirate Jon!  Ships! (The boat kind. And pairing kind) Maidenly Sansa in white flowing dresses!Swoon!Just some Jonsa manips I did for a lovely fic!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 53
Kudos: 67





	Fanart manip for Captain Crow & the Runaway Bride by vivilove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captain Crow & the Runaway Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526153) by [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove). 



> Edit: ok, I did not lie about big pictures, but it looked very strange when I posted. So, tiny pictures here, link to bigger below each one. I hope you enjoy :)

[Better quality picture HERE, click, clicklity. Click.](https://i.imgur.com/vx5DksS.jpg)

[Bigger picture here](https://i.imgur.com/t9d1Gj7.jpg)

[See more details HERE](https://i.imgur.com/rwlag84.jpg)

[Bigger picture click click click ](https://i.imgur.com/CHttxRV.jpg)


End file.
